1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates particularly to aircraft and will be described in terms of use for aircraft; however, its use is not limited thereto. This invention relates to a method and apparatus designed to transport an individual and his tools and equipment throughout the confined space located beneath the floor or main deck of an aircraft in order to service the aircraft structure and various aircraft systems contained therein. It would also be applicable to other areas requiring inspection and maintenance wherein the space available for movement is restricted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current and conventional method or procedure for inspecting, maintaining and servicing the aircraft structure and systems, such as electrical and hydraulic, which are located throughout the confined elongated space located beneath the main deck of an aircraft, is to provide either a series of access panels in the main deck or a crawl space through the bulkheads which are located beneath the main deck. If the access panel is used, several panels may require removal in order to properly inspect or service the particular portion of the structure or system. This involves considerable effort and time just to reach the area requiring maintenance. Furthermore, all panels removed must be replaced upon completion of service, necessitating additional time and effort. If the crawl space technique is chosen, only one access panel need be removed. However, crawling through the space located beneath the main deck to reach the system requiring service may entail considerable time as movement through the space is slowed by the constrictions therein and by the requirement to proceed cautiously to avoid injury to the person or damage to the systems. There is a need, therefore, for a method and apparatus to provide safe, efficient access to the aircraft structure and systems requiring service and which are located beneath the main deck of an aircraft.